When I Can't Sing
by TanXinQian
Summary: Luhan seorang penyanyi solo, tiba-tiba sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidupnya? GS! Official pairing! Don't read if you don't like it!
1. Chapter 1

When I Can't Sing  
>Author: Tan Xin Qian<br>Pairing: Hunhan, Baekyeol, Taoris,  
>SuLay, ChenMin, KaiDo<br>Rate: T

Summary: Luhan seorang penyanyi solo,  
>tiba-tiba sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa<br>bernyanyi lagi, bagaimanakah kelanjutan  
>hidupnya?<br>Warning: Genderswitch  
>Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their<br>familly

Chapter 1:

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang gadis tengah meliuk-liukan tubuh indahnya mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun. Gadis itu adalah seorang penyanyi solo yang tengah naik daun. Gadis itu memulai debutnya dari 3 bulan yang lalu, meski baru sebentar, sudah banyak penghargaan yang diraihnya. Suaranya sangat indah dan jernih, kemampuan dancenya pun tidak diragukan lagi. Gadis itu memiliki wajah yang mungil dan cantik, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil, hidung mungil yang mancung, dengan pipi yang chubby, dan tidak ketinggalan bibirnya yang merah menggoda membuat siapa saja ingin mencicipinya.

-Luhan POV-

_Hai, namaku Xi Luhan. Kalian bisa memanggilku Lulu. Aku tinggal di Korea, tapi sebenarnya aku berasal dari China. Aku seorang penyanyi solo yang sedang naik daun. Kadang aku berpikir, betapa enaknya jika aku tergabung di dalam sebuah girlband, karena menjadi seorang penyanyi solo tidaklah mudah. Aku harus bersaing dengan __girlband, artis, dan penyanyi solo lainnya. Apalagi sekarang ini banyak artis baru yang bermunculan. Meskipun begitu, aku harus berusaha dengan giat, karena inilah cita-citaku sedari kecil._

-End of Luhan POV-

Luhan yang sudah menyelesaikan latihannya, terlihat berjalan keluar gedung SM Entertaiment dengan penyamarannya. Walaupun telah menyamar, hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh karena ia tetap saja cantik dan anggun. Luhan melongokkan kepalanya dan menghentikan sebuah taksi dan segera menaiki taksi tersebut. Taksi itu pun segera menuju ke Café Panda, Luhan ingin menemui teman- temannya. Sesampainya disana, Luhan menyipitkan matanya untuk menajamkan pengelihatannya untuk memudahkannya mencari teman-temannya. Ternyata teman- temannya duduk di pojok dekat jendela sambil bercanda gurau. Luhan pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Mian aku terlambat." Ucap Luhan.  
>"Tidak apa-apa Lulu, aku juga baru sampai." Jawab Baekhyun.<p>

Baekhyun adalah teman Luhan yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi solo juga. Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang sangat imut, dan saat ini ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol yang merupakan personel boyband asal Korea, EXO.

"Ta-da! Ini dia pesanan kalian sudah datang." Ucap Xiumin sambil menaruh pesanan diatas meja.  
>"Untung hari ini sedang sepi, jadi aku bisa ikut mengobrol dengan kalian." Kata D.O sambil keluar dari dapur.<p>

D.O dan Xiumin adalah teman Luhan, sekaligus pemilik dari Café Panda ini. Pada awalnya mereka akan debut sebagai girlband disalah satu entertainment yang cukup terkenal di Korea, tapi entah kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah Café saja.

"Eonnie, mianhae kami terlambat, jalanan sangat macet." Ucap gadis berwajah seperti panda yang datang bersama gadis yang cantik.

Tao atau gadis berwajah panda adalah seorang model. Ia merupakan adik dari Lay, sahabat baik Luhan. Luhan, Baekhyun, D.O serta Xiumin sudah menganggap Tao sebagai adik mereka sendiri. Tao memiliki wajah seperti panda yang sangat imut. Tao sangat manja dan hal itu membuat mereka sangat berhati-hati pada namja-namja yang  
>mendekati Tao, tapi sayangnya hati Tao sudah direbut oleh Kris, teman Chanyeo yang juga tergabung dalam boyband EXO.<p>

Lay adalah eonnie Tao, dia sangat cantik. Dia adalah seorang aktris yang sangat terkenal. Ia tipikal yeoja yang lemah lembut dan penyanyang. Tao dan Lay bukan saudara kandung, karena Tao adalah adik tirinya. Tetapi hal itu, tidak merubah kekompakan dan kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Hei, sudah lama menungguku?" seru seorang namja yang mengejutkan mereka.  
>"Kau?" seru Luhan kaget.<p>

"Hei Baby Lulu! Lama tidak bertemu.. Hahaha.."seru namja yang membuat mereka kaget itu.  
>"Park Chanyeol, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu ya?"ucap D.O.<p>

Chanyeol, namjachingu Baekhyun. Ia adalah personel boyband EXO yang sedang naik daun. Ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun sekitar 2 tahun.

"Baekkie~ mengapa kau tidak bilang mengajaknya kemari? Kalau begitu kan, aku tidak datang."ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibir manisnya.  
>"Karena aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan datang jika aku mengajaknya kemari."jawab Baekhyun.<br>"Sudahlah Luhan, kau ini hobi sekali bertengkar dengan Chanyeol."ucap Lay.  
>"Tumben sekali Chanyeol-oppa kemari. Ada apa oppa?"seru Tao.<br>"Aku ingin mengajak kalian semua berlibur di Pulau Jeju bersama EXO. Bagaimana mau tidak? Kebetulan Kris memiliki kenalan disana."ucap Chanyeol yang membuat wajah Tao memerah karena mendengar nama Kris disebut.  
>"Hah?"ucap Xiumin bingung.<br>"Iya, aku dan anak-anak EXO seta kalian semua pergi liburan bersama ke Jeju. Mau tidak? Sekalian aku ingin mendekatkan Tao dengan Kris. Hahahahahahaha…"ujar Chanyeol menggoda Tao.  
>"Mendekatkan Tao dengan Kris? Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, aku ikut!"ucap Baekhyun berhayal.<br>"Aku juga!"seru yang lain kecuali Tao.  
>"Yak! Aku tidak mau! Kenapa harus aku?! Kalau ingin mengajak Baekki eonnie berlibur denganmu, jangan menjadikanku alasan.."ucap Tao sebal.<br>"Hei Baby Panda, memangnya kau tidak mau melihat Kris dan mengobrol banyak dengannya?"seru D.O jahil.

Tao pun langsung membayangkan bahwa di Pulau Jeju nanti, ia akan memakan es krim ditepi pantai sambil berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Kris, dan nanti saat matahari terbenam, Kris akan mengecup bibirnya~ KYAAAA!

"Baiklah, aku ikut!"seru Tao semangat.

*.*

Luhan terlihat memasuki apartmentnya, ia menaruh tasnya dan segera bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi, Luhan menyalakan TV.

"Hai semua, kembali berjumpa lagi dengan saya dalam acara ini, EXO boyband yang sedang naik daun ini akan menggelar konser di~ *PIP*"

Luhan mematikan TV, karena menurutnya, tidak ada acara yang menarik. Ia pun menyalakan laptop dan mulai membuka situs tentang perkembangan para selebriti di Korea, dan ternyata berita baru adalah tentang EXO yang akan mengadakan konser.

"_Seberapa terkenalnya sih EXO? Sampai disini juga ada_" kata Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan mulai membrowsing tentang para member EXO. Halaman pertama memuat tentang Kris. Hmm, tampan, pantas saja Tao suka padanya . Halaman kedua Suho. Ini juga tampan. Halaman ketiga Chanyeol. Aku bingung kenapa Baekhyun bisa menyukainya. Halaman keempat Kai. Lumayan tampan juga, badannya juga bagus. Halaman kelima Chen. Ini juga tampan. Halaman kelima Sehun. Disitus tersebut, memuat foto Sehun yang sedang beraegyo. Ih, aneh sekali wajahnya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan laptopnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur, karena besok ia ada jadwal rekaman album barunya.

*.*

Pagi ini, terlihat seorang yeoja manis tengah memasuki gedung SM Entertaiment. Yeoja itu Luhan. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, hari ini Luhan akan rekaman beberapa lagu untuk dialbum barunya nanti. Saat berada di lobby terlihat sebuah keributan. Luhan yang merasa tertarik, menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak berapa harga baju ini?!" teriak namja yang sepertinya seorang artis.  
>"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi itu."seru yeoja yang dibentak namja itu.<br>"Gajimu selama sepuluh tahun pun tidak dapat membeli baju yang seperti ini tahu?!"bentak namja itu.  
>"Sudahlah Sehun, kita ada acara sebentar lagi, kau ganti saja bajumu."saran seorang namja yang sangat tinggi.<br>"Baiklah hyung."seru namja itu berlalu bersama namja jangkung itu.

Kerumunan itu pun mulai kembali mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Luhan yang merasa iba dengan yeoja itu  
>mulai menghampirinya.<p>

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Luhan.  
>"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."ucap yeoja itu menunduk.<br>"Siapa sih namja yang tadi membentakmu itu? Kasar sekali dia."seru Luhan kesal.  
>"Kau tidak mengetahuinya? Iya personel boyband yang sedang naik daun saat ini."seru yeoja itu seraya mendongakan wajahnya, ingin melihat Luhan.<br>"Aku tidak tahu tuh."seru Luhan polos.  
>Yeoja itu terpana melihat Luhan dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sampai<br>"KYAAAAAAA!"  
>"Luhan, ini benar kau?"seru gadis itu riang.<br>"Iya, aku Luhan ada apa?"seru Luhan bingung.  
>"Ya ampun, kau adalah penyanyi favoritku, kita harus berfoto bersama, dan aku harus mendapatkan tanda tanganmu."seru yeoja itu senang.<br>"Baiklah."ujar Luhan pasrah.

Setelah melakukan yang diminta yeoja tadi, Luhan pun melangkahkan kakiknya ke ruangan rekaman. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung memulai proses rekaman. Hari ini Luhan akan rekaman 5 lagu. Lagu pertama berhasil. Lagu kedua berhasil. Lagu ketiga berhasil walaupun suaranya sudah agak serak. Pada saat rekaman lagu yang keempat,  
>tiba-tiba saja, suara Luhan hilang. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi perhatian seluruh orang-orang disana.<p>

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"  
>"Luhan, dirimu tidak sedang sakit kan?"<br>"Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin aku hanya haus."ucap Luhan tersenyum.

Setelah kejadian itu, Luhan pun melanjutkan proses rekaman yang sempat tertunda tadi. Setelah selesai, Luhan  
>bermaksud untuk pulang tetapi, dirinya dipanggil oleh Lee Soo Man. Dengan hati yang gugup, Luhan pun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Lee Soo Man.<p>

"Luhan, kau tahu kenapa dirimu kupanggil?"tanya Soo Man.  
>Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.<br>"Kau belum lama debut, jadi jaga kesehatanmu jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit. Mengerti?"ucap Soo Man.  
>"Baiklah, aku mengerti."jawab Luhan.<br>"Bagus, kau boleh pergi."ujar Soo Man.

Luhan pun keluar dari ruang kerja Soo Man dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Café Panda.

*.*

Sesampainya di Café Panda, Luhan terkejut, tumben sekali banyak pengunjung  
>sampai mengantri keluar pintu. Luhan mulai memasuki kerumunan itu dan ia pun heran. "<em>Mengapa pintunya bertandakan "Closed" <em>_bukankah banyak pengunjung yang __mengantri?_" ucap Luhan didalam hati. Akhirnya Luhan pun membuka pintu Café Panda dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan oleh D.O.

*CEKLEK!*

Luhan mematung setelah pintu itu terbuka. Sebenarnya, apa pemandangan yang ada dihadapan Luhan sehingga ia terkejut seperti itu? Ah, ternyata hanya ada boyband EXO didalamnya bersama Baekhyun, Xiumin dan D.O. "_OMO! Boyband EXO?!_"teriak Luhan didalam hati terkejut.

"Luhan, cepat masuk dan tutup pintunya!"perintah Baekhyun.

Luhan pun segera sadar dari terkejutannya dan melangkah masuk serta menutup pintu itu dan terdengar desahan kecewa dari kerumunan itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"ujar Luhan bingung.  
>"Kau tidak punya mata ya? Tentu saja kami pelanggan disini."ujar salah satu namja disana.<p>

Ketika Luhan menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat namja yang tidak sopan itu, terkejutlah ia. Namja itu adalah namja yang tadi pagi membentak-bentak yeoja yang ternyata fansnya.

"OMO! Kau namja yang tadi pagi itu kan? Yang marah-marah tidak jelas di lobby SM Entertaiment? Ya ampun sial sekali diriku hari ini, harus bertemu denganmu."ucap Luhan mendramatisir.  
>"Yak! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"seru Sehun kesal.<br>"Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengetahui dirimu. Seberapa terkenalnya dirimu sampai aku harus mengetahui siapa dirimu?"ujar Luhan menantang namja itu.  
>"Aku OH SEHUN! Member boyband EXO yang sedang naik daun!"seru Sehun dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.<br>"Aha! Aku ingat, kau namja yang aneh itu kan? Dengar yah, kau itu tidak cocok beraegyo tahu!"seru Luhan.  
>"Yak kau! Yeoja kurang ajar!"seru Sehun kesal.<p>

Sehun bermaksud menghampiri Luhan, ingin memberinya pelajaran tapi dicegah oleh Kai.  
>"Sudahlah Sehun, jangan membuat keributan."saran member lainnya.<p>

Sehun pun menghempaskan dirinya dikursi dan mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis yang menurutnya cantik tapi menyebalkan itu. Luhan pun menghampiri mereka dan duduk dikursi dekat D.O bermaksud menjauhi dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Jadi, kami kemari untuk membicarakan lagi tentang liburan kita ke Pulau Jeju itu."ucap Chanyeol.  
>"Tapi sebaiknya kita saling memperkenalkan diri dulu."ucap namja tampan yang berwajah kalem.<br>"Hai semuanya, aku Suho"lanjut namja tadi.  
>"Aku Kai."ucap namja tampan yang berkulit tan.<br>"Hai aku Chen, salam kenal semua."ujar namja tampan yang terus tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Xiumin.  
>"Hello, I'm Kris."seru namja tampan yang sangat jangkung.<br>"Aku Sehun."ucap Sehun acuh tak acuh.  
>"Kalian sudah mengenalku kan? Jadi aku tidak usah memperkenalkan diri lagi Hahahaha."ucap Chanyeol yang langsung dicubit oleh Baekhyun gemas.<br>"Ayo ladies, perkenalkan diri kalian."perintah Baekhyun.  
>"Hai, namaku Xiumin."ucap Xiumin yang kebingungan karna Chen selalu melihatnya.<br>"Halo, namaku D.O"ucapnya dengan ekspresi O.O  
>"Hai, namaku Luhan, salam kenal."ujar Luhan.<br>"Jadi kau yang bernama Luhan? Penyanyi solo itu? Suaramu sangat bagus dan gerakan dancemu juga sangat keren."puji Kai.  
>"Ah, gomawo Kai."ucap Luhan tersipu.<p>

Sehun hanya mendecih melihat mereka. Saat sedang asik merencanakan acara liburan mereka, tiba-tiba 2 orang yeoja datang dari pintu belakang.

"Lho? Ada apa ini? Ramai sekali?"seru Lay sembari menaruh barang belanjaan sedangkan Tao hanya bersembunyi di belakang Lay karena, dia melihat Kris disana.  
>"Lay Tao! Ayo kemari, kamu sedang merencanakan acara liburan kita nanti di Pulau Jeju."ajak Luhan.<p>

Lay dan Tao pun menghampiri mereka. Lay duduk disebelah Luhan dan berhadapan dengan Suho sedangkan Tao duduk disebelah Lay di paling pojok dan tetap terus menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang tubuh Lay. Xiumin, D.O, Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Tao sedangkan Lay yang masih belum mengerti hanya memandang mereka kebingungan.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu Lay Tao."ucap Xiumin.  
>"Halo semua, namaku Lay."ujar Lay. Sedangkan Tao, tidak mau memperkenalkan diri dan terus menyembunyikan dirinya di tubuh Lay.<br>"Hey kau, apa kau sakit?"tanya Kris pada Tao.  
>"Ti-tidak."ucap Tao pelan.<br>"Lalu, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu?"tanya Kris heran.  
>"Karena ia menyukaimu Kris. Hahahahaha."seru Chanyeol sambil tertawa kencang.<br>"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!"bentak Tao seraya mengangkat wajahnya.

Kris yang melihat wajah panda Tao pun langsung tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Lingkaran bulat dimatanya yang menggemaskan, hidung mungil yang mancung, bibir tipis yang menggoda seolah-olah meminta Kris untuk  
>merasakannya. Tiba-tiba Kris merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang ketika melihat wajah Tao.<p>

Sesudah Tao memarahi Chanyeol, ia kembali bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Lay. Kris yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu kucing Tao yang menggemaskan baginya. Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya tidak tertarik. Ia sangat bosan disini. Akhirnya ia menangkap sasaran target yang dapat ia ganggu yaitu Luhan.

Sejujurnya Sehun masih kesal dengan tingkah Luhan tadi, langsung memutar otaknya. Kira-kira apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengerjai Luhan. BINGO! Ia akan memakai cara itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja. Luhan yang merasa haus, pamit ijin ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sehun yang merasa ini saat yang tepat, menyusul pergi ke dapur dengan ijin bahwa ia akan pergi ke toilet. Sesampainya di dapur, Sehun kaget mendapati Luhan tidak sadarkan diri, tergeletak di lantai.

"Hyung! Noona! Siapa saja cepat kemari!"teriak Sehun panik.

-TBC-

AN : Hai, ini WuXinQian~ Dulu Qian pernah ngepost ff ini juga di disini, tp Ratenya M, maaf ya, dulu Qian ngilang gitu aja TT~TT Qian lupa e-mail sama password Qian ToT Mianhae semua, Qian bakal lanjutin ff ini dari awal, Qian juga udah ngerombak beberapa bagian yang menurut Qian ga pas dan Qian ngegabungin beberapa chapter jadi satu,biar agak panjang muehehehe. Oh iya, cerita ini diturunin jadi Rate T aja ya, soalnya Qian belum sanggup untuk menulis NC T^T Main juga kalo nanti ada typo muehehehe. Ditunggu ya reviewnya, saran boleh kritikan jg boleh tp yang membangun yaaaa~ Xiexie '3')/


	2. Chapter 2

When I Can't Sing

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: Hunhan, Baekyeol, Taoris,

SuLay, ChenMin, KaiDo

Rate: T

Summary: Luhan seorang penyanyi solo, tiba-tiba sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidupnya?

Warning: Genderswitch

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their familly

Preview :

Sehun yang masih kesal dengan tingkah Luhan tadi, langsung memutar otaknya. Kira-kira apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengerjai Luhan. BINGO! Ia akan memakai cara itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat. Luhan yang merasa haus, pamit ijin ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sehun yang merasa ini saat yang tepat, menyusul pergi ke dapur dengan ijin bahwa ia akan pergi ke toilet. Sesampainya di dapur, Sehun kaget mendapati Luhan tidak sadarkan diri, tergeletak di lantai.

"Hyung! Noona! Siapa saja cepat kemari!"teriak Sehun panik.

Chapter 2 :

"OMO! Sehun, apa yang terjadi?"tanya D.O.  
>"Aku tidak tahu, cepat kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit."kata Sehun gelisah.<p>

Sehun dengan secepat mungkin menggendong Luhan dengan gaya bridal style. Kris pun segera membuka pintu mobil, dan Sehun cepat – cepat menidurkan Luhan dimobil. Mereka semua bergegas ke rumah sakit dengan perasaan cemas. Sesampainya disana, Luhan pun langsung mendapatkan pertolongan. Sehun dan yang lainnya pun menunggu diluar, karena dokter sedang memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dok?"tanya Lay saat dokter keluar.  
>"Tidak ada apa-apa, pasien hanya mengalami kelelahan."jawab dokter itu.<br>"Baiklah, terima kasih dok."ucap semuanya kecuali Sehun.

Semuanya terlihat memasuki ruang tempat Luhan berada termasuk Sehun. Tidak lama mereka memasuki ruangan itu, Luhan terlihat mengerjapkan matanya, dan menggerakan lengannya, sepertinya ia mulai tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit tidak?"tanya Lay khawatir.  
>"Engg…. Aku ada dimana?"tanya Luhan bingung.<br>"Kau ada dirumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan."ucap D.O.  
>"Semuanya, kami pamit dulu ya, kami memiliki jadwal setelah ini."ucap Kris.<br>"Ah, baiklah, maaf merepotkan."ucap Xiumin.

Setelah member EXO pergi, teman-teman Luhan pun langsung memberondong Luhan dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau sampai bisa kelelahan seperti itu eoh?"  
>"Kau makan dengan teratur kan?"<br>"Apa jadwalmu terlalu banyak?"  
>"Bisakah kalian bertanya satu persatu?"ucap Luhan mempotkan bibirnya.<br>"Hehehe… Maafkan kami Lulu, kami hanya khawatir dengan kondisimu saat ini."ucap Baekhyun.  
>"Aku rasa tubuhku agak aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian?"tanya Luhan.<br>"Tidak, ia hanya memberitahu kami bahwa dirimu terlalu lelah. Aneh bagaimana?"tanya Lay penasaran.  
>"Suaraku sering hilang tiba-tiba, nada tinggi yang bisa aku nyanyikan jadi tidak sampai, pusing, dan tadi aku pingsan. Apa aku periksakan lebih lanjut ya?"tanya Luhan bingung.<br>"Iya, kau periksakan lebih lanjut saja Lulu."saran Xiumin.  
>"Iya, itu bagus Lu, agar kau bisa mengetahui kebenaran kondisimu saat ini."lanjut D.O.<br>"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksakan kesehatanku lebih lanjut."ucap Luhan.

*.*

Hari ini sebenarnya Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang, hanya saja ia tidak akan pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia akan memperiksakan kondisi kesehatannya saat ini. Sekarang Luhan tengah menyelesaikan administrasi sebelum pemeriksaan itu berlangsung. Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi, Luhan tengah memasuki ruangan khusus dan ia mulai mengikuti serangkaian tes yang ada.

Setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan, Luhan segera pergi ke gedung SM karna hasil pemeriksaan akan keluar besok. Sesampainya di gedung SM, ia langsung  
>berjalan menuju ruang latihannya.<p>

"Luhan-ssi bagaimana keadaanmu apakah sudah lebih baik?"tanya salah satu staf di SM.  
>"Iya, aku sudah lebih baik."jawab Luhan tersenyum.<br>"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya Luhan-ssi."ucap staf tersebut.

Setelah staf itu berlalu, Luhan memasuki ruang latihannya. Ia pun segera berganti pakaian dan memulai latihannya. Tanpa ia sadari pintu ruang latihannya tidak tertutup rapat dan seorang namja tengah memperhatikannya lewat celah pintu tersebut.

"Dasar yeoja babo! Baru saja ia sembuh tapi sudah latihan lagi!"ucap namja tersebut sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan Luhan.

"Hatchi! _Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku_?"ucap Luhan tidak peduli dalam hati dan meneruskan latihannya.

*.*

Terlihat matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, seorang yeoja nampak berjalan meninggalkan gedung SM. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya lalu keluarlah  
>seorang namja tampan.<p>

"Masuklah! Biark aku antar."ucap Sehun.  
>"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."tolak Luhan halus.<br>"Cepat masuk! Jika kau sakit lagi, itu akan menyusahkanku!"bentak Sehun.  
>"Baiklah."ucap Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil.<p>

Mobil itu segera berlalu dengan cukup kencang membelah keheningan di jalanan kota Seoul. Sehun tengah mengemudi dengan serius sambil sesekali melihat ke arah yeoja di sebelahnya sedangkan yang diperhatikan olehnya, hanya memandang ke arah jendela membelakanginya.

"Apakah pemandangan diluar jendela lebih menarik dariku?"ucap Sehun sebal.  
>"Iya, hiasan-hiasan Natal itu lebih menarik darimu."balas Luhan.<p>

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Luhan hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun ingat bahwa ada restaurant yang cukup enak didaerah sini kata salah satu hyungnya, Suho.

"Hei, yeoja jelek! Kau sudah makan?"tanya Sehun.  
>"YAK! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Aku ini cantik tahu! Kalo sudah kenapa? Kalo belum kenapa? Lagipula apa urusannya denganmu eoh?"tanya Luhan balik sedikit emosi.<br>"Kalo sudah makan ya tidak apa-apa, kalo belum aku mau mengajakmu makan."kata Sehun menahan emosi.  
>"Untung saja tadi aku sudah makan, jadi sekarang aku tidak perlu makan denganmu."ucap Luhan acuh.<br>"_Ck,sial. Kenapa sih yeoja itu sudah makan eoh?_"kesal Sehun dalam hati.

"Hei, kenapa hari ini kau sudah memulai latihan lagi eoh?"tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Karena aku harus mengejar jadwal untuk album baruku nanti."jawab Luhan.

Sesudah itu Sehun dan Luhan tidak berbincang-bincang lagi sampai diapartement Luhan.

"Hei, ayo turun sudah sampai."ucap Sehun sambil memarkirkan mobilnya.  
>"Hei, ayo turun. Cih! Dia tertidur."ucap Sehun lirih melihat Luhan yang tertidur.<br>"Kau tahu? Ketika kau diam, mukamu sangat cantik."ucap Sehun sambil memainkan helaian rambut Luhan.  
>"Baru kali ini ada yeoja yang berani membalas kata-kataku tahu? Hanya dirimu seorang Xi Luhan."lanjut Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke badan Luhan. Nafas Sehun menerpa rambut Luhan lembut. Tiba-tiba gerakan Sehun terhenti ketika memandang bibir mungil Luhan yang menggoda. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan bibirnya mengecup lemut bibir Luhan lalu melepasnya.<br>"_Hmmm… Rasanya manis_."ucap Sehun dalam hati memegang bibirnya.  
>"Hei! Yeoja jelek! Cepat bangun!"teriak Sehun yang membuat Luhan kaget.<br>"Umm.. Dimana ini? Sudah sampai?"tanya Luhan berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.  
>"Sudah sampai dari tadi yeoja jelek, kau saja yang tidur terlalu pulas."ucap Sehun.<br>"Umm.. Kalau begitu terima kasih Sehun- ssi."ucap Luhan membuka pintu mobil beranjak keluar.  
>"Kau tidak mengajakku mampir?"tanya Sehun berharap.<br>"Tidak, aku tidak mau apartementku terkotori olehmu."ucap Luhan galak membanting pintu mobil.  
>"Yak! Kau yeoja kurang ajar! Mobil ini sangat mahal tahu!"teriak Sehun kesal.<p>

Luhan tampak menahan tawanya, ia puas membuat Sehun kesal pada dirinya. Ia melihat mobil Sehun melaju meninggalkan apartementnya. Setelah mobil Sehun tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya, ia mulai memasuki apartementnya.

*.*

Luhan tampak sedang memasak air untuk ramen instan karena hanya itu yang tersisa di dapurnya. Lagipula, mulai besok ia akan pergi liburan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya selama 3 hari. Memikirkan hal itu, Luhan teringat bahwa ia belum berkemas-kemas lalu ia memutuskan untuk berkemas-kemas sambil menunggu air yang ia masak mendidih. Ia mulai memasukkan berbagai macam keperluannya, tiba – tiba ia berhenti ketika menemukan sepasang bikini. "Haruskah aku membawa bikini juga?"tanya Luhan dalam hati. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, ia memutuskan tidak membawanya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ia tidak sengaja memasukkan bikini itu kedalam kopernya.

*.*

Matahari mulai naik ke peraduannya, seorang yeoja tampak tengah berlari memasuki Café Panda sambil membawa sebuah koper besar. Lalu ia membuka pintu dan mulai memasuki lantai kedua di Café Panda, dilihatnya Xiumin dan D.O masih memakai piayama, terlihat mereka baru saja bangun.

"Lulu? Ada apa kau datang sepagi ini?"tanya D.O bingung.  
>"Bukankah kita berangkat pukul 9 pagi? Sedangkan ini baru pukul 7?"tambah Xiumin.<br>"Hehehehe… Aku hanya ingin menitipkan barang bawaanku, karna aku harus mengambil hasil test dirumah sakit."ucap Luhan.  
>"Oh yasudah, taruh saja disana."ucap Xiumin menunjuk ke arah 2 koper besar.<br>"Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu ya, sampai berjumpa jam 9."ucap Luhan yang sudah pergi lagi setelah menaruh koper besarnya.  
>"Hei, Luhan! Ayo sarapan dulu!"teriak D.O yang tidak terdengar oleh Luhan yang sedang naik taksi.<p>

*.*

Luhan tengah memegang selembar kertas berisi hasil test kesehatannya dengan hati gugup ia membukanya. Dan apa yang tertulis disana membuat dia tidak percaya, membuatnya seperti mendapatkan ketukan palu sebesar batu yang menimpanya. Apa ini bercanda? Kenapa kertas itu berisikan bahwa ia tengah hamil? Bukankah itu gila? Dirinya memiliki pacar pun tidak apalagi suami!Gila ini benar benar gila!

"Luhan-ssi!"seorang suster memanggilnya sambil berlari.  
>"Maaf, hasil testnya tertukar, ini milik anda."ucap suster itu memberikan selembar surat.<br>"Ah iya, terima kasih."ucap Luhan mengambil surat itu.

Luhan bernafas lega dan ia mulai membuka segel surat itu dan menarik secarik kertas didalamnya. Luhan mulai membuka kertas itu pelan-pelan dan ia membaca kertas itu dengan seksama. Apa yang ia baca membuat dirinya tak percaya. Ia seorang penyanyi dan apa yang tertera disana dapat menamatkan karirnya. Luhan mulai menangis dan membolak- balikan kertas itu siapa tahu ada kesalahan lagi tapi tidak kertas itu bernamakan namanya dan tidak ada kesalahan lagi seperti tadi.

Apa dosanya sehingga Tuhan memberikan ia penyakit seperti ini? Apa kata orang tuanya nanti? Bagaimana dengan karirnya? Bagaimana kehidupannya nanti? Luhan menangis tanpa suara untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia terkena kanker laring atau kanker pita suara….

*.*

Disuatu lorong Rumah Sakit yang terkenal dikota Seoul, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik tengah menangis dikursi tunggu. Ponsel yeoja itu terus berdering tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh yeoja itu. Yeoja itu akhirnya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi bulatnya dan mulai meninggalkan rumas sakit dengan langkah gontai. Yeoja itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Ketika sampai disebuah taman dekat Rumah Sakit ia menghempaskan dirinya dikursi taman dan mulai terisak kembali. Apa yang menimpanya barusan adalah malapetaka untuknya. Ponsel yeoja itu berdering kembali dan kali ini, yeoja itu mengangkat telephone dari sahabatnya.

"Halo, Lulu kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telephoneku sejak tadi?" tanya Lay.  
>"A-aku baik-baik saja Lay."ucap Luhan menahan isakannya.<br>"Kau membuat kami semua khawatir tahu? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehun di Rumah Sakit?"tanya Lay.  
>"Mianhae… Aku tidak bertemu dengannya."jawab Luhan.<br>"Aish! Kemana anak itu ya, ia menyusulmu karna cemas padamu yang tidak kunjung mengangkat telephone dari kami."ucap Lay cemas.  
>"Jika kau bertemu dengannya, hubungi kami secepatnya ya."sambung Lay lalu mematikan telephone.<p>

Luhan baru saja bangkit dari kursi taman tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan kekar menahan lengannya. Sehun mendudukan dirinya dikursi taman karna lelah terus berlari mencari Luhan. Luhan pun akhirnya duduk kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Sehun  
>memperhatikan wajah Luhan.<p>

"_Mengapa_ _matanya sembab eoh? Dan sepertinya ia sekiti pucat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_?" cemas Sehun dalam hatinya.  
>"Kau habis menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Cepat ceritakan padaku."ucap Sehun sedikit memaksa.<br>"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan pedulikan aku dan urus saja urusanmu sendiri."ucap Luhan dingin.  
>"Hei, aku kan hanya bertanya, tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa."ucap Sehun sebal.<br>"Untuk apa kau mencariku?"tanya Luhan.  
>"Aku menyusulmu karena teman-temanmu khawatir denganmu yang telat 30 menit dari waktu janjian kita kau tahu?"ucap Sehun menyentil dahu Luhan berusaha menghiburnya.<br>"A-appo! Ya ampun, aku lupa. Ayo kita segera ke Café Panda."ucap Luhan menarik lengan Sehun.  
>"Mereka sudah dibandara, ayo kita ke sana."ucap Sehun sembari menggandeng Luhan meninggalkan taman itu.<p>

*.*

D.O tampak cemas dan terus melirik jam tangannya. Kai mulai kesal dengan tingkah D.O.  
>"Yak! Kau terlalu berlebihan!"ucap Kai membentak D.O yang membuat D.O terkejut.<br>"Apa maksudmu?!"tanya D.O bingung.  
>"Kau melihat jam tanganmu setiap 5 detik sekali kau tahu? Sejak kita sampai dibandara 15 menit yang lalu. Mereka pasti datang tepat waktu."ucap Kai mengelus kepala D.O lembut.<br>"I-iya."jawab D.O menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Mianhae, aku membuat kalian khawatir."ucap Luhan yang membuat semuanya mendesah lega.  
>"Akhirnya kau datang juga."ucap Xiumin memeluk Luhan diikuti oleh Tao, Lay, D.O dan Baekhyun.<br>"Ehm! Sehun!"ucap Kris sambil menunjuk lengan Luhan yang tetap digenggamnya sedari tadi.  
>"Apa?"balas Sehun tidak mengerti.<br>"Lenganmu Sehun."ucap Suho.  
>"Ada apa dengan lenganku? Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa?"ucap Sehun yang masih tidak mengerti.<br>"Oh Sehun yang terhormat bisa kau lepaskan genggaman tanganmu pada eonnieku? Atau aku akan mematahkan lenganmu."ucap Tao sangar.  
>"Oh, baiklah."ucap Sehun sinis dan melepaskan genggaman lengannya terpaksa.<p>

"HARAP PENUMPANG PESAWAT MENUJU  
>PULAU JEJU SEGERA MEMASUKI PESAWAT<br>KARENA AKAN SEGERA LEPAS LANDAS!"

"Hei ayo kita segera ke sana."ucap Chen berjalan dan diikuti oleh semuanya.

Sehun memandang Luhan cukup lama dan Luhanpun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun bingung. Sehun pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar bandara dan mulai disadarinya bahwa banyak sekali namja-namja yang memandang Luhan dengan pandangan liar. Sehun pun kembali menggengam lengan Luhan seolah-olah menegaskan pada namja-namja tersebut bahwa Luhan itu miliknya.

Akhirnya, mereka semua menaiki pesawat ke Pulau Jeju yang tanpa mereka sadari akan merubah takdir kehidupan mereka semua…..entah menuju arah yang lebih baik atau yang lebih buruk…..

-TBC-

Bales review dulu yaaaa~ OuO

zoldyk : Yaaap, HunHan is the best laaaa~

.96 : Iya ini repost ToT Dulu soalnya belum tamat kan.. Makasih sudah menunggu ff ini /bow/

Mybabydeer : Xiexie atas koreksinya... Mianhae Qian ga sadar kalo udah salah tulis T^T Semoga yang ini ga salah tulis lagi ya (?) Alurnya kecepetan kah? Iya nih, Luhan payah pingsan duluan(?) *eh?*

.58 : Muehehe mian, xiexie~ :)

ruixi : Iya, semoga idenya terus nempel diotak Qian ya, biar Qian cepet post chapter barunya muehehehe xD

LVenge : Karena Qian dulu bingung mau namain Cafenya apa T^T Jadi anggap saja mereka terlalu menyayangi Ta, jadi namanya Cafe Panda(?) *maksa* Muehehehe iya xiexie~

AN : Xiexie buat udah yang baca ff ini xD Semoga kalian suka yaaa sama ff ini, aku udah post nih chapter barunya xD Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ditunggu~ Xiexie all :3


	3. Chapter 3

When I Can't Sing

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: Hunhan, Baekyeol, Taoris,

SuLay, ChenMin, KaiDo

Rate: T

Summary: Luhan seorang penyanyi solo, tiba-tiba sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidupnya?

Warning: Genderswitch

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their familly

Preview:

Sehun memandang Luhan cukup lama dan Luhan pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun bingung. Sehun pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar bandara dan mulai disadarinya bahwa banyak sekali namja-namja yang memandangi Luhan dengan pandangan liar. Sehun pun kembali menggemgam lengan Luhan seolah-olah menegaskan pada namja-namja tersebut bahwa Luhan itu miliknya.

Chapter 3 :

Sesampainya di Pulau Jeju, para namja membawakan koper besar para yeoja. Mereka menginap disebuh villa milik kenalan Kris. Villa itu berada ditepi pantai, pemandangannya sangat indah apalagi jika sunset. Menurut orang-orang yang pernah datang ke sana, ada sebuah mitos yakni bila namja dan yeoja berciuman saat sunset di dipinggir pantai depan villa tersebut, maka hubungan mereka akan berjalan sampai maut memisahkan.

Tidak lupa juga mereka menyewa sebuah van untuk berkeliling selama berada disana dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencapai villa tempat mereka menginap, sesampainya disana mereka langsung menaruh barang-barang dikamar mereka masing-masing. Disana ada banyak kamar, tetapi mereka memutuskan hanya memmakai 2 kamar, satu untuk yeoja dan satu untuk namja.

Setelah menaruh barang-barang, mereka memutuskan untuk memesan makanan karena mereka harus mengisi energi terlebih dahulu sebelum bermain dipantai nanti. Akhirnya mereka semua makan dengan lahap, karena mereka akan bermain dipantai sampai sore dan pastinya akan menguras seluruh tenaga mereka. Setelah makan, mereka kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti baju.

*Yeoja's Room*

"Hei, kalian akan memakai apa eoh untuk bermain dipantai nanti?"tanya Baekhyun jahil.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku memakai baju santai saja."jawab Luhan sembari membuka kopernya.

"Benar kau cuma pakai baju santai? Lalu itu apa yang kau bawa eoh?"ujar Xiumin menunjuk bikini didalam koper Luhan.

"OMO! Semalam aku salah memasukannya, aku tidak berniat membawanya."kata Luhan panik.

"Kau tidak usah panik seperti itu Lulu, kalau mau memakainya, pakai saja jangan malu – malu, Lu"kata Lay menggoda Luhan.

"Iya benar Lu, tapi kenapa mukamu memerah eoh?"goda Kyungsoo.

"A..a….mukaku memerah karna panas tahu."ujar Luhan sebal sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Eonnie, kapan kalian ganti baju? Aku sudah selesai, ayo ganti baju, Tao tidak sabar untuk bermain."ujar Tao polos.

"E-eh, Tao apa yang kau pakai eoh? Kau tidak boleh memakainya!"seru Xiumin.

"Betul kata Xiumin, kau tidak boleh memakainya eoh!"tambah Baekhyun.

"Kita kan sedang liburan ke pantai, apa aku salah kalau memakai bikini?"tanya Tao polos.

"Tidak, hanya saja kami ingin melingdungimu dari serigala buas baby panda."kata Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Tao gemas.

"Ta..ta..pi kalian juga kan menggunakan bikini."bantah Tao.

Baekhyun, Lay, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Luhan pun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Tao. Apa yang dikatakan Tao betul, mereka tidak bisa berkelit. Sepertinya, mereka akan membiarkan Tao memakai bikini untuk hari ini. Well, keuntungan untuk seseorang kan, jika ia melihat Tao memakai bikini…

*.*

Kini para namja sudah siap dengan hanya memakai celana pantai kecuali Sehun yang mengenakan jaket. "_Lama sekali sih mereka_?"pikir namja – namja itu didalam hatinya. Tiba – tiba ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, ada pesan masuk rupanya.

_From : Baekhyun_

_Message : Bilang kepada teman-temanmu untuk mempersiapkan mental mereka, aku dan yang lainnya akan segera keluar._

Chanyeol yang membaca pesan itu hanya tersenyum jahil dan memandang teman – temannya yang balas memangdang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siapkan hati kalian guys, mereka akan segera selesai."ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Apa maksudmu eoh?"tanya Kris.

"Yah, akan ada pemandangan indah nanti."ujar Chanyeol menahan tawa.

Pintu pun terbuka, satu persatu yeoja itu mulai keluar. Para namja –kecuali Chanyeol dan Sehun- hanya bisa tercengang melihat penampilan mereka.

"Ayo jalan."ujar Bakhyun riang menggandeng lengan Chanyeol.

Suara Baekhyun menyadarkan kembali pikiran namja – namja itu, dan mereka berusaha bersikap tenang, dan mulai berjalan.

*.*

"Tao!"ucap Kris memanggil Tao yang berjalan jauh didepannya.

"K..kris..gege….waeyo…?"jawab Tao terbata-bata.

"Mengapa kau jalan cepat sekali? Jangan tinggalkan gege dong."ucap Kris merajuk.

"A..ah ne gege."ucap Tao malu. Lalu mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju pantai.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum karena usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Para yeoja pun hanya terkikik melihat tingkah laku Tao yang menggemaskan. Sedangkan para namja yang lainnya hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Luhan yang berjalan dengan lambat, tertinggal dari yang lainnya. Pandangannya menerawang, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sehun yang sedang memandanginya hanya bisa terdiam, ia ingin bertanya tapi ia takut melukai hati Luhan. Tiba – tiba Sehun melihat penampilan Luhan, dia segera membuka jaketnya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Hei! Tangkap!"seru Sehun melemparkan jaketnya ke Luhan.

"Apa ini?"tanya Luhan bingung seraya memegangi jaket Sehun.

"Badanmu tidak ada bagusnya, jadi tutupi dengan itu, mataku sakit melihatnya."jawab Sehun ketus yang berbeda jauh denga isi hatinya.

"Aku tak mau memakainya."jawab Luhan sebal melemparkan jaket itu kembali ke pemiliknya lalu segera pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"YAK! XI LUHAN! KAU HARUS MEMAKAINYA!"teriak Sehun mengejar Luhan.

"SHIREO!"jawab Luhan melangkah lebih cepat lagi.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya sembari memikirkan ide agar Luhan mau memakai jaketnya. Setelah berada dijarak yang dikiranya cukup, ia menarik tangan Luhan..

"Hey! Kau penyanyi kan? Apa kata fansmu jika kita kembali dari sini, kulitmu gosong terpanggang?"bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan.

Mendengar kata fans, raut wajah Luhan berubah, ia mengambil jaket dari tangan Sehun dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang terheran-heran melihatnya.

"_Apa yang salah dari kata-kataku? Tapi untunglah dia memakai jaket itu…hatiku jadi tenang..."_ucap Sehun didalam hatinya. Tapi apa maksud Sehun eoh?

Kini mereka semua tengah bermain air dipantai. Hanya Luhan yang tak ikut bermain, ia termenung melihat keindahan pantai. Ia memikirkan hasil test kesehatan yang ia terima hari ini.

-Luhan POV-

Hasil test itu bisa saja salah kan? Aku harus mengeceknya kembali, aku tidak ingin karirku berakhir begitu saja. Aku harus memastikannya lagi. Ayo semangat!

-End Luhan POV-

Sehun yang sedang bermain air dipantai bersama Chanyeol, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan untuk memastikan bahwa yeoja itu ada disana, tetapi, Sehun terlihat kebingungan karna Luhan tidak ada disana.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari Luhan, dan ia menemukan Luhan tengah bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang akan bermain voli pantai. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang akhirnya juga menyusulnya.

"Siapa saja yang akan ikut?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita semua akan ikut kecuali Lay."ucap D.O.

"Kami juga akan ikut, tapi tidak tahu dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol."jawab Kris.

"Aku tidak ikut, aku menemaninya saja."ucap Suho menunjuk Lay dan berjalan ke sana.

"Kami ikut."ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, mari kita bagi kelompoknya."ucap Xiumin.

Mereka memutuskan hom pim pah agar pemabgian kelompok berjalan dengan adil. Regu pertama berisi Luhan, Sehun, Tao, Kris, Chen sedangkan regu kedua berisi Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O dan Kai.

1...2…3… Pertandingan dimulai!

Terlihat kedua tim sedang bersaing keras, peluh sudah bercucuran dari tubuh mereka. Luhan yang bersiap-siap mengagalkan smash dari Xiumin tiba-tiba saja merasakan pusing melanda kepalanya dan tanpa ia sadari bola voli yang sedang melaju dengan kencang itu menuju ke arahnya. Bola itu menghantam kepala Luhan dengan amat sangat keras. Luhan pun langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"LULU!"teriak Xiumin lari menghampirinya diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Sehun segera menggendong Luhan dan membawanya kembali ke villa diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Sesampainya dikamar, Sehun segera membaringkan Luhan diranjang dan yang lain mencari obat-obatan. Xiumin membuka tas Luhan mencari obat, tanpa ia sadari sebuah kertas jatuh dari tas Luhan. Lay yang menemukan sebuah kertas dilantai, perlahan mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"A..apa i..ini?"tanya Lay gemetar.

Tubuh Lay jatuh merosot dilantai, ia berusaha keras menahan isakkannya, tapi hal itu malah menarik perhatian Suho.

"Lay, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Suho khawatir. Tapi Lay tidak menjawabnya, ia membenamkan kepala dikedua lututnya, badannya gemetar.

"Eonnie, ada apa?"tanya Tao sambil memeluk Lay. Lay tak menjawabnya, ia hanya menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ia baca pada Tao.

"I….ini…tak..mungkin..katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi eon?"kata Tao ingin menangis.

Lay hanya bisa diam dan mengangis, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao, ia tidak mampu berbicara. Tao pun tak jauh beda dengan Lay, bedanya Lay menahan isak tangisnya, tapi Tao malah menangis meraung-raung. Hal itu menarik perhatian yang lainnya.

"Tao, Lay, Lulu itu sedang pingsan kenapa kalian malah menangis? Jangan menambah masalah."seru Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kalian membaca kertas apa sih?"tanya Xiumin mengambil kertas yang dipegang Tao.

"Apa itu?"tanya D.O ikut membacanya disebelah Xiumin.

"Oh, ini hanya kertas hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Luhan. MWO?"Apa tulisan ini tidak salah?! OMO!"seru Baekhyun terkejut. Sedangkan D.O dan Xiumin sama-sama ingin menangis membaca kertas itu.

"Apa sih yang kalian baca? Bukannya Luhan baik-baik saja? Ia bilang begitu padaku waktu aku menjemputnya."seru Sehun.

"Kau baca sendiri saja!"ucap Baekhyun pelan seraya memberikan kertas itu pada Sehun. Sehun pun membacanya dan ia tampak terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Ia bilang padaku ia baik-baik saja, tapi…" ujar Sehun kecewa. Ya kecewa karna Luhan membohonginya. Ia pun segera memberikan kertas itu kepada Suho dan memutuskan keluar dari kamar para yeoja.

Ia mencoba menahan air matanya, ia sangat kecewa dan merasa tak berguna, karena ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk Luhan. Ia sadar sunguh-sungguh menyukai yeoja itu dari awal mereka bertemu. Tapi sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Keadaan tak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Ia takut… Takut Luhan akan pergi meninggalkannya… Selamanya…

Setelah bisa mengendalikan emosi, para yeoja dan para namja sepakat untuk pura-pura tidak mengetahui penyakit yang diderita oleh Luhan. Biarlah Luhan yang akan mengatakan sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Eungghhh….."ucap Luhan yang mulai tersadar, ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Lay.

"Emm.. Lay, dimana aku?"

"Kau ada dikamar, apa ada yang sakit? Katakan padaku."ucap Lay. Tao yang melihat itu mulai terbawa emosi, dan perlahan meninggalkan kamar. Ia berjalan kearah pantai. Kris yang melihat hal itu pun menyusul Tao.

Matahari mulai meninggalkan peraduannya dan memberikan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tao melangkahkan kakinya ditepi pantai, ia tak tahu akan kemana, biarkan hatinya yang mengarahkan kemana ia akan berjalan. Kris yang berjalan dibelakang Tao, mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya agar sejajar dengan Tao dan mulai mengenggam lembut lengan Tao. Dan mereka pun berjalan berdua ditepi pantai dengan ditemani oleh matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan tersebut, beralih ke D.O yang memutuskan untuk membuat makanan sendiri untuk Luhan maka ia pun pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahannya. Pada awalnya D.O akan pergi sendiri, tapi Kai memaksa untuk menemaninya. Jadilah ia disini bersama Kai dengan terpaksa.

D.O mulai memilih sayuran apakah yang akan ia masak nanti dengan serius. Kai berada dibelakangnya sambil mendorong keranjang dorong, ia memasukkan apa pun yang menarik dimatanya ke keranjang tersebut. D.O yang menoleh ingin memasukkan sayuran pun terkejut.

"OMO! YAK! Kai, apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"omel D.O.

"Aku sedang berbelanja chagiya~"ucap Kai santai.

"Tapi Kai kalau berbelanja belilah yang kau butuhkan, jangan menghabiskan uang untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna."ceramah D.O

"Dan jangan panggil aku chagiya, karna aku bukan kekasihmu."lanjut D.O sambil berlalu.

Suho, Lay, Chen dan Xiumin memilih menemani Luhan sembari mengajaknya bermain kartu dan yang kalah diberi hukuman yaitu truth or dare. Luhan tampak dijaga oleh kedua sahabat baiknya itu. Lay berada disebelah kanannya dan Xiumin disebelah kirinya dan disebelah Lay ada Suho sedangkan disebelah Xiumin ada Chen.

Permainan berjalan dengan seru, beberapa kali terdengar keluh kesah dari para namja. Sedari tadi mereka belum memenangkan permainan ini. Kali ini giliran Xiumin yang menang dan Suho yang kalah.

"Baiklah Suho, truth or dare?"Tanya Xiumin.

"Aku pilih dare saja."jawab Suho.

"Baik, kalau begitu cium pipi Lay."seru Xiumin semangat.

"Ya, Xiumin, mengapa aku yang kena?"rengek Lay.

"Sudahlah Lay, ini hanya permainan."ucap Suho yang sebenarnya senang dengan perintah dari Xiumin, ia bersyukur ia kalah dipermainan kali ini karna ia dapat mencium pipi mulus menggoda Lay.

Suho mulai mendekati Lay, sedangkan Lay menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi Suho. Luhan yang sedang jail menahan tubuh Lay agar tidak bias bergerak. Suho pun semakin dekat dengannya. Lay hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika wajah Suho hanya berjarak 10 cm lagi dari wajahnya dan CUP… Suho menyium pipi Lay lembut dengan sangat lama. Lay yang malu, mendorong pelan badan Suho dan dengan terpaksa Suho melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Lay. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka kembali berisik.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja memerhatikan tingkah laku mereka dan memandang Luhan dengan sedih…..

-TBC-

Balesan review :

L, lisnana1, xing mae30, cho suuya : Xiexie, ini udah lanjut yaaa xD

Ruixi : Iya, mumpung lagi senggang jadi cepet updatenya hohohoho Ne, xiexie :3

Oh HunHan Zelus : Wah xiexie… Woah Qian jadi terhura T^T Terima kasih banyak *bow*

Baby Kim : Itu dijelaskan dichapter berikutnya setelah ini muehehehe xD

.58 : Love at first sight maybe(?) Wkwkwkwk

Lvenge : Nah itu masih dirahasiakan, nanti semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab dichapter selanjutnya(?)

Luludeer2009 : Iya, nanti Qian perbaiki lagi :3 Xiexie~

Shinyeonchal : Hayoooo…..? Kenapa ya?

ArassArdiansyah : Udah xD Iya semoga saja ya(?)

Kimyori95 : Iya ada yang suka sama kamu tuh Lu, peka dong

Taenggoo : Iya, pertanyaan dan kebingungan kamu akan terjawab dichapter depan :P

Hunhanexo : Iya, maafin Qian ya yang tiba – tiba menghilang begitu saja T^T Iya, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang ditambah kurangin diff ini, soalnya menurut Qian kurang gimana gitu jadi ada yang diubah muehehehe.. Xiexie~

AN : Xiexie buat semuanya yang udah baca ff ini. Walaupun jadi silent reader, Qian seneng kok muehehehe Oh iya, Qian minta maaf kalo ada beberapa bagian yang ga nyambung dan membuat kalian bingung T^T Qian masih pemula nih '3')/ Xiexie juga buat semua pendapat dan supportnya~ Maaf kalo ada salah ketik nama dibalesan review muehehe


	4. Chapter 4

When I Can't Sing

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: Hunhan, Baekyeol, Taoris,

SuLay, ChenMin, KaiDo

Rate: M biar aman

Summary: Luhan seorang penyanyi solo, tiba-tiba sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidupnya?

Warning: Genderswitch

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their familly

Preview:

Suho mulai mendekati Lay, sedangkan Lay menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi Suho. Luhan yang sedang jail menahan tubuh Lay agar tidak bisa bergerak. Suho pun semakin dekat dengannya. Lay hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika wajah Suho hanya berjarak 10 cm lagi dari wajahnya dan CUP… Suho menyium pipi Lay lembut dengan sangat lama. Lay yang malu, mendorong pelan badan Suho dan dengan terpaksa Suho melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Lay. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka kembali berisik.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka dan memandang Luhan dengan sedih…..

Chapter 4 :

Malam ini bulan terlihat sangat cantik. Luhan tengah berjalan ditepi pantai, terlihat rambutnya bergoyang pelan selaras dengan hembusan angin. Matanya memandang sendu ke arah lautan. Luhan mulai melangkah pelan menuju pantai. Satu langkah, dua, tiga…. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berada ditengah-tengah laut, air sudah mencapai bahunya. Ya, Luhan berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia tak sanggup menjalaninya lagi, semenjak ia mengetahui penyakitnya, hatinya terasa hancur. Luhan mulai melangkah dengan bimbang. Sedikit lagi kakinya menyentuh pasir, tapi GREP!

"Apa kau pikir dengan mengakhiri hidupmu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Apa kau selalu bertindak semaumu tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain? Tidak kah kau berpikir bagaimana perasaan orang-orang disekitarmu? Tidak kah kau peduli pada mereka?"ucap Sehun memeluk erat Luhan dari belakang.

"Hikss… hiks…"Luhan tidak menjawab, ia memutar tubuhnya dan balas memeluk Sehun.

Sehun pun membalas pelukan erat Luhan, ia mengusap – usap pelan punggung Luhan, ia ingin menenangkan Luhan.

Setelah Luhan berhenti menangis, mereka pun berjalan menuju pinggir pantai, mereka duduk diam dan memandang bintang – bintang dilangit dan mendengarkan suara deru ombak.

"Pakai ini."ucap Sehun seraya melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Tidak usah, aku baik – baik saja lagipula tidak dingin kok."balas Luhan mengembalikan jaket Sehun.

"Sudah pakai saja, aku tidak menerima penolakan."ucap Sehun memaksa.

"Yak! Aku bilang tidak usah."balas Luhan tak kalah sengit.

"Itu pakai saja, e-ee-ehmmm bramu terlihat tahu."ucap Sehun pelan sembari memalingkan mukanya.

"O-OMO!"Luhan pun segera mengambil jaket Sehun dan memakainya, serta langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Yak! Mau kemana kau?"seru Sehun ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Luhan.

"Aku mau kemana saja bukan urusanmu, Tuan Oh yang terhormat."kata Luhan dengan penegasan dibagian Tuan Oh yang terhormat.

"Segala hal yang berkaitan denganmu menjadi urusanku mulai sekarang."kata Sehun seraya menyatukan jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan yang lembut.

Luhan yang mendengar kata – kata Sehun hanya bisa diam membisu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena jujur baru kali ini Luhan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari namja. Tapi yang membuat Luhan heran adalah kenapa tiba – tiba Sehun bersikap lembut padanya. Padahal dari awal mereka bertemu, Sehun selalu memancing emosi Luhan yang akhirnya membuatnya marah. Tapi malam ini dia, namja itu, Sehun aneh sekali.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju villa bersama dengan jemari yang masih bertautan. Mereka berdua diam, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan sedari tadi. Luhan sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Sehun dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa kepada Luhan. Ia dan yang lain kan sudah sepakat untuk pura – pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada divilla, dan berpapasan dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja pulang berbelanja.

"Lho? Kyungsoo? Kau dan Kai habis dari mana?"tanya Luhan sambil melepaskan jemarinya dari jemari Sehun yang masih bertautan dan berlari mendekati Kungsoo.

"Kami habis berbelanja ke supermarket Lu, kalau kami tidak berbelanja nanti malam kita semua makan apa eoh?"balas Kyungsoo bercanda.

"Kan kita bisa memesan makanan atau kita makan direstaurant, Soo."ucap Luhan manja.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama sambil berbincang dan melupakan Sehun serta Kai yang berada dibelakang mereka. Mereka memasuki villa dan langsung disambut oleh yang lainnya. Luhan dan yeoja yang lain memutuskan untuk membantu Kyungsoo memasak, dan para namja hanya perlu duduk manis menunggu makan malam. Tiba – tiba Sehun datang ke dapur dan menarik Luhan.

"Eh, Sehun kau mau membawa Luhan kemana eoh?"tanya Baekhyun menunjuk Sehun dengan pisau yang ada ditangannya.

"Iya harus mandi, tadi ia bermain air dipantai."jawab Sehun kalem.

"Kau main air dipantai malam – malam begini Luhan?"tanya Xiumin bingung.

"E…m..iya tadi aku bermain air dipantai dengan Sehun, ya kan Sehun?"tanya Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Iya tadi dia bermain air bersamaku, jadi biarkan dia mandi dulu sebelum membantu kalian memasak."jawab Sehun menarik Luhan dan berlalu meninggalkan dapur.

"Ya! Aish! Kami bahkan belum mengatakan apapun."ujar Baekhyun kesal pada Sehun.

*.*

Sehun mengantar Luhan tepat didepan pintu kamarnya, dan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menarik tangan Luhan.

"Masuklah dan mandi."kata Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan gemas.

Sehun pun segera membalikkan badannya, ia akan kembali berkumpul dengan member EXO yang lainnya, tapi hal itu terhenti karna Luhan menahan lengannya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."kata Luhan pelan dan segera masuk kekamarnya.

"_Sama – sama_."balas Sehun didalam hatinya.

*.*

Luhan tengah mencari tasnya, ia sudah mandi dan mencari sisir untuk menyisir rambutnya, tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan tasnya. Setelah mencari cukup lama, ia melihat tasnya tertutupi oleh koper milik Lay. Ia segera membuka tasnya dan mencari sisirnya dengan merasa sedikit aneh dengan isi tasnya, Luhan menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin.

-Luhan POV-

Apa ya yang aneh dari isi tasku? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi apa? Oh iya, sepertinya aku harus menghubungi kembali Rumah Sakit itu untuk memastikan, atau tidak aku bertanya saja dirumah sakit mana lagi aku bisa melakukan pemeriksaan ulang. Kau pintar Luhan-ah, ayo sekarang kita hubungi Rumah Sakit itu. Dimana ya aku menaruh amplop itu? Sepertinya didalam tasku.

-End of Luhan POV-

Luhan membuka kembali tasnya, ia mencari amplop yang ia dapatkan dari Rumah Sakit tadi pagi. Tapi amplop itu tidak ada didalam tasnya. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamar. "_Amplop itu tidak boleh sampai diketahui yang lain_."ujarnya dalam hati. Ia pun mulai mencari diseluruh ruangan.

*.*

Luhan menatap makanan dihadapannya dan hanya mengaduk – aduk nasinya menggunakan sumpit. Setelah memandangi makanan itu cukup lama, ia kembali menghel napas. Semuanya hanya bisa menatap Luhan bingung. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan pun mulai tersadar dan merasa bahwa ia telah menarik perhatian sejak tadi, mulai memakan makanannya.

"Lu, apa masakanku hari ini tidak enak?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Enak seperti biasanya, Soo tapi aku sedang tidak nafsu makan hari ini."jawab Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Setelah Luhan mengatakan hal itu, tidak ada yang bicara lagi sampai mereka selesai makan. Mereka tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Menghibur Luhan? Menyemangati Luhan? Itu tidak mungkin. Luhan bahkan tidak atau belum mengatakan apapun pada mereka. Jika mereka menghibur dan menyemangati Luhan, yang ada malah Luhan yang curiga kepada mereka. Akhirnya malam itu dipenuhi dengan diam…..

*.*

Matahari mulai bersinar. Lay terbangun, dia menoleh melihat teman – temannya yang masih tertidur. "_Mereka lucu sekali._" begitu pikir Lay dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya ada yang terlupakan olehnya… "_Tapi apa? Tunggu! Hanya ada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Tao, dan aku sendiri… Apa?! Dimana Luhan?!" _jerit Lay dalam hatinya.

Lay pun segera terbangun dari tempat tidur, dia pergi mencari Luhan keseluruh ruangan, tapi ia tidak menemukan Luhan dimana pun. Lay pun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Luhan, hasilnya? Ia menemukan ponsel Luhan dikamar yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Akhirnya Lay menyerah dan membangunkan semua teman – temannya.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Tao bangunlah."ujar Lay mengguncangkan badan mereka perlahan.

"Ungg….ada apa Lay? Ini terlalu pagi."ujar Baekhyun masih terlelap.

"Betul eon..Aku masih mengantuk."ujar Tao.

"Luhan tidak ada, dia menghilang, ketika aku terbangun dia sudah tidak ada, aku sudah mencarinya namun nihil."kata Lay pelan.

"M-MWO? Apa katamu Luhan menghilang? Ia tidak ada?"teriak Xiumin menyadarkan yang lain.

Mereka lekas bangun, dan bersiap – siap untuk mencari Luhan. Hanya sebagian saja yang mencari Luhan, sebagian lagi harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk para namja.

"Eon, aku dan Baekhyun pergi dulu mencari Lulu ne?"seru Tao pada Lay.

"Iya, hubungi kami jika Luhan sudah ditemukan. Hati – hati."ujar Lay melambaikan tangannya pada Tao dan Baekhyun.

*.*

-_Flashback_-

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Luhan termenung seorang diri dibalkon kamar. Teman – temannya sudah tertidur lelap. Ia menatap sendu bulan yang berada di langit. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul didalam pikirannya… "_Apakah mereka telah membaca isi surat itu?_" "_Apa mereka sudah mengetahuinya_?" "_Apa yang harus kulakukan_?" Begitulah kira – kira pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang muncul di otak Luhan.

Malam smakin larut, suara serangga mulai terdengar lebih nyaring dibanding sebelumnya. Luhan pun memutuskan masuk ke kamar. Ia berbaring di tempat tidur, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa tertidur. Akhirnya malam itu Luhan hanya memandangi langit – langit kamarnya.

Langit masih gelap dan matahari belum memutuskan untuk pergi keluar menyinari dunia. Luhan terlihat sudah siap, ia menatap satu persatu temannya yang masih tertidur, sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dan kamar dan berjalan keluar dari villa. Ia sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya , ia tahu jika temannya terbangun nanti, mereka pasti menghubunginya dan menanyakan keberadaannya. Ia butuh waktu sendirian untuk menenangkan pikiran, begitu pikirnya.

-Luhan POV-

Aku tidak tahu kemana aku akan pergi pagi ini… Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku… Tanpa sadar aku telah berjalan ke tepi pantai… Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi, aku mulai memasuki daerah yang banyak dipenuhi pepohonan… Tempat apa ini? Apa ini hutan? Tapi sepertinya bukan. Setelah aku berjalan cukup lama, aku terdiam, pengujung jalan tempat yang dipenuhi pepohonan ini adalah tebing yang cukup curam dan bersambung dengan pantai didekat villa… Aku mulai berjalan ke penghujung tebing dan menatap kebawah, aku melihat banyak sekali batu – batu tajam dibawah sana serta ombak yang bergulung dengan keras… Aku mulai berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi bila aku menjatuhkan diri ke bawah sana? Apa aku akan mati? Lalu terhanyut dibawa oleh ombak?

-End of Luhan POV-

-_Flashback end_-

*.*

"Sepi sekali."ujar Kai keluar dari kamar dan menatap sekeliling.

"Iya sepi sekali, kemana yeoja – yeoja itu?"seru Kris keluar dari kamar diikuti namja lainnya.

"Mungkin mereka didapur membuat sarapan."kata Chanyeol berjanjak ke dapur.

Di dapur namja – namja itu terlihat kebingungan, pasalnya mereka hanya melihat Kyungsoo, Lay dan Xiumin yang sibuk berkutat dengan bahan makanan. "_Kemana yang lainnya?_"begitu pikir mereka.

"Hei, kemana Baekhyun dan yang lainnya?"tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Tao dan Baekhyun sedang mencari Luhan yang menghilang."ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hilang? Apa maksudmu?"tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Ketika aku terbangun ia sudah tidak ada, kami sudah mencarinya disekeliling villa tapi tidak ada."jawab Lay.

"Kau sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya?"tanya Suho.

"Ia tidak membawa ponselnya."jawa Xiumin.

"Aku akan mencarinya."ujar Sehun segera berlalu tanpa memperdulikan yang lain.

Bagi Sehun hanya ada satu yang terpenting, yaitu Luhan.

Sehun berlari ke pantai, ia bertemu dengan Tao dan Baekhyun yang belum juga menemukan Luhan. Sehun akhirnya menyuruh mereka kembali ke villa, biar ia sendiri yang mencari Luhan. Sehun mulai bertanya kepada penduduk sekitar tapi tidak ada yang melihat Luhan.

"Permisi, selain di pantai, apa ada tempat lain yang cocok untuk menenangkan diri?"tanya Sehun pada penjual ikan.

"Ah, ada tapi jarang sekali yang pergi ke sana."ujar penjual ikan itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dimana tempatnya, bisa tolong tunjukkan jalannya?"tanya Sehun sopan.

"Kau tinggal ikuti jalan itu, akhir dari jalan itu adalah tebing yang cukup curam, hati – hati anak muda, kau mau apa disana?"tanya penjual ikan.

"Aku mau mencari temanku, terima kasih paman."ujar Sehun membungkukkan badannya dan segera berlari mencari Luhan kembali.

Sehun takut. Ia memikirkan perkataan paman penjual ikan itu. Akhir dari jalan ini adalah tebing. "_Bagaimana jika Luhan memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan loncat dari tebing?_"tanya Sehun dalam hatinya. Ia pun berlari semakin kencang berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruk yang ada diotaknya.

Napas Sehun terengah – engah kelelahan, sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai tebing itu. Ia menajamkan pengelihatannya. "_Itu Luhan!_"serunya dalam hati. Ya, itu Luhan berada dipinggir tebing yang curam itu…. Maka Sehun pun segera berlari ke arah Luhan.

*.*

Disinilah Luhan sekarang. Masih berada dipinggir tebing dan memandangi lautan yang luas. Hatinya sudah cukup tenang. Tadi ia melihat sekumpulan lumba - lumba yang meloncat indah. Ia tadi mungkin berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi ia sendiri lebih takut untuk melakukannya.

Tiba – tiba dari belakang ada seseorang yang menariknya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Jangan menghilang lagi. Aku mencintaimu."ucap orang itu.

-TBC-

AN : Maaf, Qian repost cerita ini, entah kenapa admin FFN, delete ff ini, kita – kira kenapa ff ini di delete? Qian bingung, ada yang bisa bantu Qian? Qian takut ff ini nanti didelete lagi, kalo ff ini didelete, Qian harus pindah kemana? Oh iya, kalian bisa nasih review juga di twitter Qian TanXinQian untuk jaga – jaga juga kalo Qian pindah dari FFN, Qian bakal ngabarin disana Xiexie~


End file.
